Danny Michaels-Ebony
|image = Danny_2013_Design.png |caption = Danny |gender = Male |height= 6'0½ (six feet and a half inches; 184 cm) |age = 23 years-old |nationality = Canadian American |hometown = Muskoka San Francisco |born = November 23, 1991 |profession = Musician |haircolour = Brown |eyecolour = Brown |parents = Jadelyn (mother) Charles (father) |stepparents = Morticia (stepmother) Ricardo (stepfather) |siblings = Alexander and Fletcher (younger brothers) |stepsiblings = Brandy (stepsister) Mary (stepsister) |grandparents = Grandma and grandpa |spouses = Marie |children = Millie, Gabriel and Felix |friends= Everyone except Enemies |loveinterests = Marie |pets= A wolfhound called Bevlin |otherrelatives = Two unnamed uncles (Duncan and Dex's dads) Two unnamed aunts (Duncan and Dex's mothers) Sapphire ("stepaunt") |first = Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise |voice = Avan Jogia (English-speaking countries) Dor Srugo (Hebrew-speaking countries) Gustavo Pereira (Brazil) Alejandro Graue (Latin America) Alejandro Méndez (Spain) Marc Perez (France) Gabriele Patriarca (Italy) Yūsuke Tezuka (Japan) Jiří Lábus (Czech Republic) Molnár Levente (Hungary) }} Daniel Joshua Michaels-Ebony or just Danny, labeled Peaceful Handsome Musician, is MLT's main original character. About him Danny is the leader of a rock band, the Electronic Brains, in which he is the lead guitarist and songwriter. Fond of music, he is a soft-spoken, friendly, open, rational, laid back and level headed guy, seems to get along with everyone and in his spare time, he helps his girlfriend Marie in solving several police cases. Since he is attractive he ends up attracting a lot of girls, raising Marie's wrath, since she is a lot protective of him. Although he is probably the most normal of all the group, he also seems to be very deep and mysterious. He loves his friends, has a distinct sense of morality, is highly educated and enlightened of his eternal passion for music. But, despite the flaws of his friends, he seems to care about his friends a lot, is very protective and is generally quiet in the worst situations. Although he has a really calm and serene behaviour, he is very advisable to get annoyed and even dangerously angry (because of his martial arts skills), he can be morbid and say some inappropriate things while trying to help people. Since his daughter Millie was born, he's learning how to be a good father. A thing that shows his independent personality is the fact that he lives in his own penthouse, instead of with his parents since he wanted to be free and live on his own rules. Appearance Danny has brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He wears a coral pink shirt, blue jeans and grey shoes. He also wears two wristbands in his wrists and a ring on his thumb. Trivia *His picture was created by Mallory4Ever (a.k.a. Magic) on DA. *He wears glasses for reading and really likes spaghetti. *His favourite movie of all time is "The Young Lady Who Had A Wolf". *His blood type is B+ according to Marie. *His favorite fruit is the mango. *He speaks both Dutch and Hungarian. *He is highly allergic to bromeliads. *His favorite flavor of ice cream is cherry. *Besides his wolfhound, he also owns several fishes. *He can control his emotions very well, often being mistaken for being emotionless. *He chews the pen cap when he is extremely anxious. *When he was a child he was a mischievous and slightly chubby (yet cute) boy. *He has a key necklace. *Like Dex, he can eat anything who can fit in into his stomach. Category:Males Category:Character main pages Category:Characters